SNOW HARRY ,Harry nieves y la familia Weasley
by Hera Black
Summary: Deseo un hijo con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, el cabello tan negro como la noche, y los labios tan rojos como la sangre al que le colocare... Harry...
1. Érase una vez…

En el reino ubicado en el Valle de Godric, la reina Lily estaba en embarazo lo que era motivo de alegría para todo el reino y para su esposo James

_**Notas de la Historia:**____Fic Basado en la historia de Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos..._

_**Personajes:**_ _James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter (nonato) _

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Holi!!_

_Como ya saben es el primer fic que publico._

_Espero que les guste y le doy las gracias a Kadesh por apoyarme con el._

_PD: En otras páginas me encontraran como Hera (específicamente en slasheaven) para que no piensen que soy una copiona de fics_

_**Érase una vez…**_

En el reino ubicado en el Valle de Godric, la reina Lily estaba en embarazo lo que era motivo de alegría para todo el reino y para su esposo James.

Un día surgió una pelea con otro reino y el rey James salió a pelear junto con su ejército, dejando así a la reina Lily con casi siete meses de embarazo.

En una de esas noches de soledad, la reina Lily se fue hacia el balcón de su ventana a contemplar sus rosales, pero al tratar de coger una rosa, se enterró una espina que hizo que empezara su dedo a sangrar cayendo la sangre en la pulcra nieve. Y embelezada mirando como se veía de hermosa la nieve con su sangre deseó un hijo con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, el cabello tan negro como la noche, y los labios tan rojos como la sangre al que le colocaría el nombre de Harry.

_Continuara…_

_**Notas finales:**_ _Bueno espero que les haya gustado _


	2. El príncipe Harry y Lord Voldemort

En el reino ubicado en el Valle de Godric, la reina Lily estaba en embarazo lo que era motivo de alegría para todo el reino y para su esposo James

_**Notas de la Historia:**____Fic Basado en la historia de Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos..._

_**Personajes:**_ _James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort_

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Holi!!_

_Como todo el mundo sabe los personajes que utilizo para esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y que solo escribo por diversión y para que ustedes se entretengan un rato._

_**El príncipe Harry y Lord Voldemort**_

Después de pasados los tiempos de guerra con el otro reino, el rey James pudo volver a casa tras casi dos largos meses de alejarse de su esposa y su futuro hijo al que le faltaba poco para llegar a este mundo.

El día tan esperado llegó, y para alegría de la reina su hijo salió igual a como lo deseó esa noche invernal, con el cabello tan negro pero tan rebelde como el de su padre, la piel tan blanca como la nieve, y los labios y las mejillas tan rojas como la sangre.

-Mi vida me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de este reino y la magia del gran Merlín nos bendice por ello.

-Si amor, lo se, ¡estoy tan feliz!- dijo una cansada reina después del parto con su primogénito en brazos.

-Como se llamara nuestro hijo amor

-Harry, ya lo había decidido una noche y se llamará Harry

-Es un nombre muy hermoso para nuestro hijo, Harry…

Y así, comunicándoles la grata noticia a todos los aldeanos quienes también festejaron la alegría del nacimiento de su príncipe, el príncipe Harry.

Pero no todo fue tan alegre como se pensó, un hombre que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort llenó de terror y caos a su aldea con su gran poder mágico, así que una vez llegó ingresar al reino y sorprendió a la reina con su hijo ya que le estaba dando de comer. Ahí la mato, con la maldición mas horrible que pueda existir, el Avada Kedravra sin llegar a tocar el niño ya que en ese momento entro el rey James quien había estado afuera combatiendo una redada del ejercito de Lord Voldemort quienes se hacían llamar los Mortífagos; se encontró con su esposa muerta, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que Lord Voldemort había desaparecido tras una neblina gris.

Al día siguiente todo el pueblo sufría el dolor del rey James quien ahora tenia que buscar esposo o esposa para que criara a su hijo, ese día enterraron a la reina Lily en los jardines del reino justo donde estaban los rosales.

El rey James mientras veía como el ataúd de su esposa era cubierto por la tierra, lloraba con su pequeño hijo Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras el no era conciente de que su madre nunca mas volvería.

Harry también quedo con una marca de la visita de Lord Voldemort al castillo, una cicatriz en forma de rayo ubicada en su frente, al lado derecho y que lo marcaría de por vida.

_**Notas finales:**_ _Bueno espero que les haya gustado _


	3. El nuevo rey

En el reino ubicado en el Valle de Godric, la reina Lily estaba en embarazo lo que era motivo de alegría para todo el reino y para su esposo James

_**Notas de la Historia:**____Fic Basado en la historia de Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos..._

_**Personajes:**_ _James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Minerva McGonagall._

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Holi jeje que pena no haber podido actualizar antes pero es que tenia mucho estudio por delante (al fin el vacaciones siiii!!) y bueno también tenia que entregar trabajos, otros fic en proceso y que luego publicare (aunque ya publique uno jeje )y también no voy a mentir pereza, reponiéndome de todas las noches en vela (aunque lo sigo haciendo jeje), pero bueno aquí vengo con otro mas._

_Espero que les guste y gracias a Kadesh por betearme el fic._

_**El nuevo rey**_

Habían pasado unos meses desde la muerte de la reina Lily, y James estaba buscando un o una consorte de otro reino, ya esa que era la ley en el mundo mágico, si el rey o reina perdía a su pareja se tendría que desposar con alguien de otro reino no importara su sexo para que reinase el orden.

Y así, buscando con quien desposarse, se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos caoba rojizo, piel blanca como el marfil, nariz recta, labios finos y rasgos afilados; según comentaron en el pueblo era el joven más hermoso de todos los reinos hasta el momento. Su nombre era Thomas Riddle y era el príncipe de los valles escoceses del reino de Hogwarts.

James quedo cautivado por el joven quien ya estaba en edad para desposar y sin pensárselo dos veces, James pidió su mano en matrimonio.

La boda se realizo un mes después del compromiso oficial, el ahora rey Tom pasó a vivir en el reino del Valle de Godric, siendo ahora también el otro padre de Harry.

Pero este joven tan encantador para todos tenía un secreto, desde su otro reino se trajo un espejo mágico llamado el espejo de ERISED, en donde siempre vanidoso se preguntaba.

-Espejo, espejo mágico. Dime quien es el chico mas bello de todos estos valles

-Tú, tú. Eres el chico mas hermoso de todos estos valles- le respondía el espejo y así sintiéndose feliz por ser el chico más hermoso de todos los valles, salía de uno de los tantos cuartos del castillo donde tenia escondido su espejo.

En uno de esos días, después de salir del cuarto y preguntarle a su amado espejo se encontró con Minerva, la nana-bruja que cuidaba al príncipe Harry, quien ya tenía más de un año y se encontraba jugando en la grama levitando sus juguetes, así que el rey Tom se dedicó a ver por un momento al niño y dijo:

-Oh el pequeño príncipe es un niño muy bonito, cuidadlo para que sea un lindo joven, cuando grande.

-Gracias alteza, así se realizara – respondió la bruja mientras inclinaba su cabeza como gesto de respeto.

Y así, con una última mirada al pequeño príncipe se fue a sus habitaciones.

_**Notas finales:**_ _Bueno hasta aquí otro cap, prometo que el próximo será mas larguito._

_Besitos y Abrazos de oso para todos _


	4. 10 años después

En el reino ubicado en el Valle de Godric, la reina Lily estaba en embarazo lo que era motivo de alegría para todo el reino y para su esposo James

_**Notas de la Historia:**____Fic Basado en la historia de Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos..._

_**Personajes:**_ _James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Holi de nuevo, aquí no copiare mucho ya que en el cap anterior lo hice, de nuevo gracias a Kadesh por betearme y a todos los que me leen les mando un saludo._

_Bueno a leer y porfa reviewsitos para ver si les gusta o no y que debo mejorar, es importante para mi saber lo que opinan ._

_**10 años después**_

Habían pasado los años y el príncipe Harry ya era un jovencito de 11 años, ya no había guerras en las aldeas del reino; ya que por una extraña razón, Lord Voldemort desapareció y con eso regreso la paz a los reinos de toda Inglaterra y Escocia mágica.

Harry era un chico muy hermoso y en la aldea ya se empezaba a hablar a espaldas sobre de que pronto su belleza casi irreal superaría la del mismo rey Thomas ya que había salido una perfecta combinación de las características de sus dos padres. El parecido con su padre, ya que era como su clon, pero también los bellos ojos que le había heredado el joven Harry a su difunta madre la reina Lily; unos ojos de un color único que junto con su carácter y dulzura hacían del príncipe Harry un chico querido por todos los habitantes de el reino.

El era un chico amable y sencillo, también era muy bromista y amaba mucho a su padre al que no veía mucho por cuestiones políticas o de ayudar a un país amigo con alguna conquista; tampoco veía a su otro padre Tom ya que se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo o en sus habitaciones o fuera del reino.

Harry tenia una amiga a la que quiere mucho, Hermione, una bruja a la que recogió su padre James en una de las batallas contra Lord Voldemort, donde perdió sus padres por ser muggles cuando solo tenia cinco años y estaba a punto de ser asesinada por un mortífago; desde eso vive en el castillo con ellos. Al principio era muy aislada pero Harry al verla tan triste y solitaria decidió acompañarla y contarle que también no tenia mamá, desde ese día ellos se volvieron amigos y hermanos inseparables.

Hermione es una chica con el cabello castaño, ondulado y un poco esponjado poseedora de unos lindos ojos color avellana y rasgos perfilados, se podría decir que también es una princesa ya que fue criada de ese modo por Minerva, la nana de Harry con la ayuda se su esposo Albus, quien es el consejero real, por ser un gran mago además de ser muy sabio; Hermione también demostró un gran intelecto desde pequeña, lo cual asombró a James, ya que una vez cuando la pequeña tenía siete, la encontró leyendo un libro bastante difícil de entender para alguien de su edad, pero cuando le pregunto que porque no se leía uno que tuviera dibujos le dijo _"ya los ví y me los leí también, lo malo de esos libros es que no tiene mucho contenido sino muchos dibujos lo cual lo hace perder el interés"_; también es muy mandona y hace que algunas veces Harry se sienta mareado porque es como tener una pequeña mamá regañona… Pero es su pequeña mami regañona.

-Al fin, de nuevo en casa- dijo James después de estar unos meses por fuera arreglando unos asuntos políticos con uno de los reinos franceses, y afortunadamente llegaron a un acuerdo en que tanto su reino como el de ellos quedaron sumamente satisfechos; deseaba ver pronto a sus queridos hijos y a su amado Tom. Sí, amaba a Tom, y lo seguirá amando con locura, se terminó enamorando se ese chico de bellas orbes color caoba que cuando se encendían de pasión, se podrían ver como si fueran del color de la sangre; extrañaba mucho a su esposo, su cuerpo, sus labios, su piel y las noches de pasión a las cuales los dos se entregaban muchas veces sin pudor; esa misma noche, cuando llegara al castillo, le haría el amor hasta que no pudiera mas, porque lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

Estaban ya cerca del palacio, abrieron las grandes puertas del castillo y pronto observó sus grandes jardines y le empezó a llegar el olor de los árboles cargados de duraznos que perfumaban el aire.

Harry estaba trepado en uno de los árboles cogiendo duraznos mientras Hermione le decía que no hiciera eso que se podría caer cuando vio el carruaje de su padre, Harry bajo tan rápido que Hermione le recrimino de nuevo diciendo que si no tuviera tanta suerte se hubiera podido quebrar un pie o un brazo, y que por mas que la magia existiera y curara rápido, tomarse una poción para crecer los huesos es muy dolorosa; pero Harry no la escuchaba, solo sonreía y tenia los ojos muy brillantes, como si de un momento a otro fuera a llorar por algo, pero al estar ella regañando a Harry, no se dio cuanta que el Rey James se había bajado de su carruaje unos metros antes y se había ido caminando hacia donde estaban su hijo e_ hija_, pero si se dio cuenta cuando la agarro de la cintura pegándole un susto.

Como esta mi pequeña sabelotodo- Dijo James con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, mientras cargaba a la chica y dando vueltas con ella hasta casi marearse los dos, cuando bajo a Hermione esta estaba llorando…

¿Porque lloras mi pequeña?

¡¡Padre!! Dijo entre sollozos la chica para darle un fuerte abrazo, - Te extrañamos tanto dijo para volver a romper en llanto.

Y yo también te extrañé mi pequeña, los extrañe a los dos.

Padre

Mi pequeño hombrecito, ven aquí- dijo James abriendo de par en par sus brazos mientras Harry corría hacia el conteniendo las lagrimas, no quería ser otro mas llorando, ya que estaba feliz de que su padre por fin regresara.

Padre, dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras James abrazaba a los dos chicos, -Nos hiciste mucha falta, ¿lo sabias? –dijo mas en tono de afirmación que de pregunta

Claro que lo se mis pequeños, pero ahora estaré mas tiempo con ustedes, además les traje unos regalos, dijo sonriendo picaron ya que el sabia que a este par de sentimentales también le preguntarían, si no es que le rebuscarían en sus ropas como las vez anterior, regalos para ellos.

Ante esto, los niños se pusieron a dar saltitos como si todavía fueran unos chiquillos de cuatro años, por lo que James estallo a carcajadas, -_"Estos chicos nunca cambiaran"._

Se hizo de noche en el castillo y el rey James no había podido ver todavía a su amado Tom ya que se encontraba en los valles del reino de Hogwarts Arreglando unos asuntos que surgieron de imprevisto pero, que según su consejero Albus no se demoraban mucho ya que el rey Tom había dicho que estaría en la noche.

A la hora de la cena el rey Tom hizo su aparición en el comedor lo que hizo que el rey James sonriera ya que lo había extrañado demasiado, conectaron sus miradas, y no necesitaron palabras para decirse mas; y así Los reyes se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras el pequeño príncipe miraba contrariado la repentina salida con su otro padre y la princesa miraba con picardía ya que ella si sabia porque su padre se iba de esa manera.

_Al día siguiente…_

-Buenos días mis pequeños merodeadores

-Buenos días padre – dijeron Harry y Hermione a coro

-Y nuestro otro padre también no viene –pregunto Hermione

-Parece que bajara mas tarde aun se encuentra dormido

-Oh, ¿y como te fue padre con las negociaciones?- ahora era Harry quien preguntaba

-Pues hijo todo salió perfectamente, llegamos a un muy buen acuerdo, con solo decirte que he invitado al rey Lucius con su esposa la reina Narcisa y su hijo el príncipe Draco a pasar la temporada de primavera que ya se aproxima y han aceptado

-¿Y para cuando vendrán?

-Quizá dentro de unas dos o tres semanas recuerda que tienes que venir por vía acuática

-¿Y porque no vienen en escobas?- Pregunto Harry

-¡No seas idiota hermanito!, sabes que es mas peligroso venirse en una escoba que en una embarcación, y con polvos flu – Siguió al ver que Harry abría la boca para hablar – No es tan peligroso pero es mas complicado ya que aun nos estamos acostumbrando a esto y en cuanto a desaparecerse no podían con un montón de equipaje mas sus propios sirvientes o la nana del príncipe Draco, además de que este castillo es uno de los mejores protegidos con barreras mágicas al igual que el reino de Hogwarts así que si tratan de hacer eso podrían aparecer en otro lado y perderse, termino con una sonrisa y tomando un sorbo de zumo de calabaza mientras Harry estaba con la boca abierta y James sonreía orgulloso.

-Yo no lo hubiera explicado mejor mi pequeña.

-Gracias padre- dijo ella mientras tomaba otro pastelillo de la mesa, en ese momento entró Albus para avisarle que tenia una reunión con sus caballeros ya que habían descubierto una nueva mina de oro lo cual hacía al reino mas rico, pero tenían también que pensar en sus súbditos y en los aldeanos, así que sin mas dejo la mesa del comedor prometiéndoles a los chicos que jugaría con ellos mas tarde.

_**Notas finales:**_ _Gracias por leer, les mando a todos un Besote y un Abrazote_


	5. La llegada del príncipe Dragón

En el reino ubicado en el Valle de Godric, la reina Lily estaba en embarazo lo que era motivo de alegría para todo el reino y para su esposo James

_**Notas de la Historia:**____Fic Basado en la historia de Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos..._

_**Personajes:**_ _James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Hola aquí con un nuevo cap... Siento tardarme tanto pero tras de que estoy un poco malita de salud, estoy con mucho estudio; pero aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo cap._

_Como saben alguna sugerencia comentario, duda o reclamo mandar un reviewcito_

_Me hace muy feliz, además de que también me gusta que me digan que debo mejorar _

_Que disfrute este cap, que va dedicado a Cathy Malfoy y Maclabv (Gracias por el apoyo chicas!!_

_Gracias a Kadesh por betearme._

_**La llegada del príncipe Dragón**_

Habían pasado tres semanas en donde el rey James se dedicó completamente a su familia, sólo en contadas ocasiones tuvo reuniones con sus caballeros pero el resto del tiempo se la pasaba con sus hijos jugando o haciéndole bromas a algunos elfos o con su esposo dando paseos en la noche y amándose con locura.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y el rey Lucius malfoy le había comunicado al rey James que en las horas de la tarde llegarían al castillo, por lo cual hizo que los elfos trabajaran mas duro para arreglar las habitaciones en donde se hospedarían los reyes y el príncipe, y preparar la cena de bienvenida. Media hora más tarde bajó al gran comedor a desayunar junto con sus hijos y su esposo quienes estaban ya en la mesa mientras los elfos les servían.

-Buenos días familia

-Buenos días padre –dijeron los chicos al unisono

-Buen día querido, ven siéntate – dijo el rey Tom mientras le señalaba el asiento del frente en donde él siempre se sentaba

-Bueno padre me voy al pueblo, con permiso – dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-¿Y tu hermana no te va a acompañar hijo?

-No padre hoy no saldré del palacio, estoy en medio de un estudio sobre la extraña flor que encontramos cerca del bosque

-Oh bueno- no voy a permitir que mi linda e inteligente hija sea molestada entonces

-Te lo agradecería padre, oh Harry recuerda traerme lo que te pedí

-Claro Herm- le dijo ya cuando estaba saliendo del comedor – Regresare en unas horas padre

-Recuerda vuelve pronto hijo

-Si padre- dijo para después llamar a uno de sus elfos para que le prepararan el carruaje

-Hermione hija, recuerda que hoy debes de estar muy bien presentada para cuando vengan los reyes y el príncipe, lo mismo tu cariño, quiero que los vean esplendidos

-¡Oh! se me había olvidado que ya habían pasado las tres semanas padre, mejor me voy a que me arregle Shanthal- exclamo la castaña con preocupación mientras se paraba de la mesa- me voy ahora padre no tengo tiempo tras de que tengo que terminar mis estudios esto ¡Rayos!, bueno si me disculpan, padres

-Hija- dijo James con una leve inclinación de cabeza al igual que Tom quien seguía silencioso

-Señorito, hemos llegado- le decía el cochero real al Príncipe Harry quien después de agradecerle y decirle que lo viniera a recoger antes del almuerzo se dirigió a la tienda de dulces donde una amigable morena llamada Cristal le regalo unas cuantas varas de regaliz y algunas ranas de chocolate mientras hablaban sobre cosas banales…

-Querido ya llegamos- dijo una hermosa rubia

-Sí, mejor busquemos donde comer decentemente y miremos como es el pueblo del reino del Valle de los Gryffindor's, dijo un hombre de cabellos casi palitos ordenándole a su cochero detenerse en una posada muy hermosa a las afueras del pueblo donde se podía vislumbrar el hermoso castillo del reino de los Potter.

-Draco, hijo hemos llegado.

-¿Hemos llegado ya al castillo madre?

-No hijo, pero vamos a hacer una parada recuerda que hemos estado toda la noche viajando y ni siquiera nos hemos bañado hijo y nos queremos llegar apestando allá ¿o si hijo?

-No madre por supuesto que no, estaríamos rebajándonos como la escoria –Exclamó alzando su nariz en un gesto de repudio.

-Pues vamos ya conseguí donde bañarnos y comer decentemente – dijo el rubio a su esposa e hijo ayudándoles a bajar del carruaje.

-¡Príncipe Harry, que bueno volver a verlo por aquí! – exclamo alegre una mujer de edad, cabellos blanquecinos y ojos del color del cielo quien era la dueña de la florería, el local al que había entrado Harry a buscar lo que su hermana le había encargado.

-El placer es mío, señora Bouvier, pero es que mi hermana esta averiguando sobre una flor que encontramos hace poco en los bosques del castillo y me gustaría saber si de pronto tiene información sobre ella, en realidad es muy extraña.

-Por supuesto príncipe, dígame no más como es el tipo de flor o si se asemeja a alguna de mis flores- dijo mientras con las manos hacia un gesto enseñándole una variedad de coloridas y hermosas flores.

-Es muy parecida a esta, dijo mostrándole una flor con los pélalos en picos dándole forma de estrella de color lila que tenia pequeños brillos en sus pétalos dándole la sensación de que brillase con luz propia; solo que la que encontramos es de un color azul cielo metalizado y en sus bordes tiene como unos dibujos en plata muy pequeños como si fueran runas. Su centro es ente plateado y blanco y cuando llega la noche tanto su tallo como sus hojas brillan y la flor se cierra mostrando en la otra cara de los pétalos como unas letras más grandes también en plata y también brillando con luz propia.

Los ojos de la anciana brillaron ya que esa flor en realidad solo se escuchaban en los mitos sobre los elfos de tierra media, en donde hablaban de la flor de luna que tenia poderes curativos, pero que también significaba que algo bueno ocurriría.

-Sabe mi joven príncipe, esa flor de la que me hablas en verdad es algo mágico, se le conoce como flor de luna pero solo se habla de ella por los mitos elficos de tierra media, según esta es una flor milenaria con poderes curativos- Dijo dirigiéndose la anciana hacia un estate lleno de libros, sacando uno muy grande y con un poco de polvo- mire joven príncipe- Dijo enseñándole una pagina la cual había abierto- Esta flor aunque no abre de noche, absorbe todo el poder de la luz de la luna llena al cerrar sus pétalos, sus símbolos en plateado son un rezo que significan los secretos de la vida, _el amor,_ que ha sido siempre la base de esta- Dijo cerrando el libro, para mirar a los ojos del príncipe.- Ahora dígame joven príncipe quien fue el primero en verla.

-Fui yo señora Bouvier, al verla quise ponérsela a la tumba se mi madre- dijo mientras se le ensombrecía la mirada.

-¡Oh mi muchacho!, pronto, muy pronto serás feliz, lo prometo, y tu madre desde el cielo, mandó ese bello, regalo; protégelo, porque esa flor es una de las mas sagradas- Dijo la anciana mientras abrazaba al joven príncipe con el mismo amor de una abuela.

-Gracias señora Bouvier, se me hace tarde para regresar, le agradezco mucho su ayuda- Dice para luego sin que la mujer se de cuenta, le deja una bolsa con galeones.

-Siempre cuente con su sierva mi joven príncipe –Le respondió la anciana mientras el ojiverde, salía del local.

Por otro lado la familia Malfoy se sentían mucho mejor al haberse dado un baño y poder cambiar sus sucias ropas; ahora se encontraban caminando por las calles de la pintoresca aldea, después de una _aceptable_ comida; pero pararon al ver que la Reina Malfoy, veía desde una ventana un muy hermoso traje, en la sastrería.

-Cariño, deseo ese traje –Demandó la rubia a su esposo.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, lo tendrás- Le respondió el platinado con una sonrisa, para luego los tres ingresar a la sastrería.

-Buenas tardes, en que les puedo servir- Hablo una mujer quien los rubios supusieron era la dueña del lugar.

-Buenas tardes, desearía probarme ese vestido que esta allá- Señalo la rubia un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro, de terciopelo, muy hermoso.

-Con gusto Madame, por acá si desea- Dijo la mujer haciéndola pasar por donde estaban los probadores, mientras los tres rubios la seguían.

Narcisa, entro a probarse el vestido, mientras su esposo e hijo miraban los demás trajes, que se vendían en el local; cuando salio un joven de unos once años poseedor de unos ojos verdes, de los cuales se impacto el joven príncipe francés.

-Madame Malkin –Llamó el ojiverde quien llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante que acentuaba mas el color esmeralda de sus ojos.

-¿Sí señorito?, ¡Oh pero que guapo se ve, en realidad, se ve precioso, Joven Harry! – Halagó la mujer haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-Muchas gracias- Ahora me lo quito para que pueda ser empacado, junto con el de mi hermana, en realidad hizo un magnifico trabajo con el vestido de ella, es muy hermoso –Dijo el ojiverde recordando el vestido que le había mandado hacer a su hermana como regalo.

-Aquí lo estaré esperando joven – Respondió la mujer al ojiverde quien se volvió a meter al probador, todo esto visto por unos ojos plata.

-¿Como me veo? –Preguntó la rubia saliendo del probador.

-Como la reina que eres amada mía- Respondió el platino mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la besaba, haciendo que el joven rubio colocara una muesca de desagrado

-Bien, me lo llevo- Dijo la rubia mirando a la dependienta

-Tiene un excelente gusto madame, esperare aquí para empacar su nuevo vestido- Dijo mientras el platinado mayor, pagaba lo que le costaba.

-Aquí tiene Madame Malkin; mientras tanto veré otro traje que me parece perfecto para mi padre –Dijo el moreno cuando se percato de la presencia del rubio, sonrojándose por su descortesía – Disculpe, buenas tardes señor

-Buenas tardes joven- Saludo cortésmente el platino, sintiendo familiar el rostro del joven

El ojiverde siguió mirando trajes mientras el joven rubio lo miraba, era un joven muy hermoso, y se sentía atraído por ese chico de ojos verdes; quería saber su nombre; así que con paso decidido, se dirigió hacia él mientras sentía su corazón bombear más aprisa.

Harry quien no se había percatado del rubio siguió mirando más trajes, pero tropezó con una tabla levantada; lo que hizo que el moreno cerrara sus ojos y se tapara el rostro, esperando el golpe contra el suelo; pero no llegó a suceder, ya que unos brazos lo sostuvieron a tiempo de su encuentro con el piso, haciendo que el moreno mirase hacia su salvador, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos plata, lo que lo hicieron sonrojar al instante.

-Debes de tener mas cuidado; creo que no seria conveniente que un chico tan hermoso como tu, mancille su cuerpo a causa de un tropiezo – Dijo el rubio mientras lo izaba de la cintura dejándolo completamente en pie.

-Muchas gracias joven –Dijo el ojiverde sintiendo una extraña sensación en su estomago por la sibilante voz y el hermoso rostro del chico que lo había salvado –Pero desearía conocer el nombre de mi salvador.

-Me llamo Draco; y tu bello joven que me ha cautivado con tan bellas esmeraldas, desearía conocer vuestro nombre para nunca olvidarlo –Dijo el rubio acercándose mas al ojiverde.

-Soy Harry.

_**Notas finales:**_ _Siento muxo si a alguno le ha dado un coma diabético, pero me es inevitable jeje (Se que mi beta esta desmayada en algún lado lo siento Kad U.U)_

_Por favorcito un reviewcito_

_Hasta la próxima_

_Ciao_


	6. El rubio salvador

En el reino ubicado en el Valle de Godric, la reina Lily estaba en embarazo lo que era motivo de alegría para todo el reino y para su esposo James

_**Notas de la Historia:**____Fic Basado en la historia de Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos..._

_**Personajes:**_ _James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Hola de nuevo yo con otro cap mas y dejo una sorpresita en el final_

_Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y tambien a los que comentan... me alegro de que este fic este teniendo tan buena acojida _

_Disfruten la lectura!!_

_**El rubio salvador**_

Horas después Harry se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose; faltaba poco para que los reyes de Francia llegasen y no quería estar mal presentado; así estaba el terminándose de colocar la chaqueta de su nuevo conjunto cuando se abrió estrepitosamente la puerta mostrando a una castaña quien corrió a abrazar a su hermano agradeciéndole por su regalo, llenándole de besos el rostro.

-Estás preciosa hermana.

-Gracias Harry, tu no te quedas atrás; pero ven te ayudo con ese pelo y ven, así no se lleva esto -Dijo acomodándole el chaleco que iba antes de la chaqueta y que estaba totalmente mal colocado.

-Gracias, ya sabes que no soy muy bueno poniéndome tanta tela encima, sobretodo si es para eventos como estos- Dijo el moreno apenado.

-Lo se hermano, lo se, pero ahora siéntate mientras te organizo ese nido de aves al que llamas cabello –Bromeó la castaña mientras Harry le obedecía, y ella comenzaba a peinar los negros cabellos de su hermano, que los tenia de por si largos enmarcándole mas sus delicadas facciones.

–Diría que sino te conociera y te colocases uno de mis trajes, te parecerías a una chica. – Bromeó de nuevo la castaña, como siempre que peinaba los cabellos de su hermano

-Lo se, pero si tuviera el cabello mas corto, seria mas nido de aves que así largo; además me gusta así –Le respondió el pelinegro mirando a su hermana como peinaba sus cabellos por el espejo.

-Listo, te ves realmente guapo –Dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de atarle con una cinta color esmeralda los cabellos de Harry.

-Gracias Hermy, que seria de mi y de mis cabellos sin ti –Dijo cariñosamente el moreno abrazando a su hermana, provocando que algunos cabellos se soltaran de su amarre acentuando los aristocráticos rasgos del pelinegro.

-Ejem; siento interrumpirles el abrazo jóvenes pero parece que ya están llegando los Malfoy y no me puedo presentar sin mis hijos ¿verdad? – Hablo el rey James desde el marco de la puerta de Harry mientras les sonreía a ambos.

-Bueno, vamos Hermy- Dijo el ojiverde tendiéndole galantemente un brazo a su hermana para así bajar juntos con su padre.

Al llegar a la entrada encontraron a Tom esperándolos, así que James se posiciono junto con su esposo mientras los niños, delante de ellos esperaban también que abrieran el portón para que entrase el carruaje real.

Entró el carruaje que pronto paró cerca de donde estaban los Potter, mientras el cochero abría la puerta para darle la mano a la rubia reina, quien era realmente hermosa, ya que el rey había salido por la otra puerta del carruaje, junto con su hijo.

-Bienvenido Lucius, espero que les agrade su estancia acá en Inglaterra –Dijo James como buen rey y anfitrión que era.

-Gracias James, y estoy seguro que si.

-Permíteme presentarte a mi familia; el es mi esposo Tom, y mis hijos Harry y Hermione –Dijo mientras el presentado hacia una reverencia hacia la familia real.

-Encantado; como ustedes sabrán, mi esposa Narcissa, y mi hijo Draco- Dijo el rubio mayor presentando a su esposa e hijo.

El joven rubio salio a saludar como todo un caballero a la hija de los Potter, haciéndola sonrojar; pero al encontrarse con el moreno sus ojos se sorprendieron y su corazón saltó de gusto ya que el joven a quien tenia en frente no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que Harry, y quien no era ni mas ni menos que el hijo del Rey Potter.

Por otro lado Harry quien había estado distraído se sorprendió bastante al ver a su salvador de esa misma tarde, y quien ni mas ni menos era Draco, el príncipe de Francia.

-Bueno pasemos a la mesa, que ya esta servida –Hablo James al ver que los chicos no se movían

Todos cenaron y charlaron amenamente durante la cena; los chicos hablaban, pero Hermione maquinaba en su cabeza las miradas del rubio a su hermano ya que Harry le había contado sobre su pequeño incidente en la sastrería y lo de su encantador y rubio salvador, lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, al percatarse de que el príncipe Francés, era el mismo que salvó a su torpe hermano de darse de nariz contra el suelo.

Después de la cena, los adultos se fueron a uno de los salones a conversar sobre asuntos políticos, mientras los jóvenes vigilados por la atenta Minerva mientras daban un paseo en los jardines; ya que todavía había sol.

Estaba Harry subiendo a un manzano ya que en la parte alta están las mejores y mas dulces manzanas; así que Hermione como siempre yendo al grano, le hablo al rubio de la duda que llevaba durante toda la cena

-¿Tu fuiste el salvador de mi hermano verdad?

-Sí, lo conocí en la sastrería, pero nunca me imagine que fuera el príncipe; bueno de la realeza si, por su forma de hablar y sus ropas; pero nunca que fuera el hijo del rey James –Les respondió el rubio en un perfecto ingles, aunque con algunos matices de su acento francés mientras miraba fijamente la puesta de sol

-Listo ¿Quieren chicos? –Dijo un sonriente Harry quien llevaba muchas y rojas manzanas en su chaqueta

-Yo si, gracias hermano –Dijo la castaña mientras cogía una de las manzanas

-Y tu, ¿Quieres una?- Pregunto Harry a Draco mientras se sentaba junto a el y le ofrecía de sus manos una roja y exquisita manzana a lo que Draco lo miro fijamente y mordió la manzana todavía en manos del moreno quien se sonrojo al instante por el gesto

-Esta deliciosa, pero este manjar de dioses es mas exquisito cuando proviene de tus bellas manos – Dijo Draco quien le pareció todavía mas hermoso el chico de ojos verdes, a quien se le había incrementado su sonrojo, mientras su castaña hermana miraba todo sonriente…

-_"Creo que las estrellas le han mandado a mi hermano el amor verdadero"_ –Pensó alegre la chica mientras miraba el cielo, en donde se podían apreciar las primeras estrellas de la noche mientras le daba una nueva mordida a su manzana, mientras que Harry y Draco seguían mirándose mutuamente… _El amor los ha flechado_

_**Notas finales:**_ _Bueno espero que les haya gustado... y como ya saben dudas, comentarios, howlers, hechizos y demas mandar un reviewcito _


	7. El Adiós

En el reino ubicado en el Valle de Godric, la reina Lily estaba en embarazo lo que era motivo de alegría para todo el reino y para su esposo James

_**Notas de la Historia:**____Fic Basado en la historia de Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos..._

_**Personajes:**_ _James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Hola , siento la demora con el cap, pero he estado muy ocupada, ademas de enferma (anemia severa), y bueno he faltado mucho a clases y con eso y enferma, bueno ni ganas de escribir o estudiar tenia, pero, estoy mucho mejor, y aquí dejo otro nuevo cap. Y bueno aclaro desde ahora que hasta finales de noviembre no actualizaré Snow Harry, porque estoy finalizando mi año escolar, por decirlo así. Así que les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia._

_Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y también a los que comentan... me alegro de que este fic este teniendo tan buena acogida _

_Disfruten la lectura!!_

_**El adiós**_

Habían sido cinco semanas maravillosas para Draco en el Castillo de los Potter, específicamente y sobre todas las cosas disfrutaba por la compañía del chico de ojos tan hermosos como la Esmeralda, y que hacían que su corazón se llenase se un calorcito que era acogedor; pero todo lo bueno alguna vez tiene que terminarse, precisamente esa misma noche, se iría de nuevo a su Castillo, en Francia, con sus padres; desearía que no tuviese ese sentimiento de melancolía al no poder ver durante mucho tiempo a su lindo morenito que le alegraba el día.

Harry no estaba tampoco bien, su hermana trataba de animarlo un poco, pero la noticia que les había dado su padre la noche anterior durante la cena, fue suficiente motivo para que los ojos de su hermano perdiesen ese brillo que había adquirido con la llegada de ese rubio especial; estaba muy triste, y es que su hermano, puro e inocente, no se daba cuenta, que de lo que estaba sufriendo era amor, el mas hermoso sentimiento que posee todo ser humano; así que mientras estaba con uno de sus libros de lectura ligera en sus piernas, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Harry, que te parece si hoy almorzamos cerca del lago, al aire libre, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos- Le propuso la castaña mientras le hacia un pucherito marca Potter, justo como el que hacia su padre con Tom, cuando quería algo; y al cual su hermano no se pudo negar.

-Está bien, pero tú arregla los detalles ¿de acuerdo?, mientras tanto saldré un rato hacia el bosque.

-Claro, ve hermanito, ¡pero eso si, no hagas travesuras! –Le dijo mientras le trataba de ordenar un poco ese cabello rebelde que lo caracterizaba -Ve, y vuelve temprano para el almuerzo.

-Si hermana- Se despidió el ojiverde mientras le besaba una mejilla.

Draco estaba en un claro del bosque, donde se apreciaba la cascada que podría ser la fuente de nacimiento del lago que quedaba a unos cuantos metros; a la luz del día se veía estupendo; pero no estaba apreciando mucho el paisaje ya que estaba pensando en Harry, el chico dulce que con solo una mirada lo desarmaba, y así aunque le costase admitirlo, se había enamorado de ese dulce y tierno chico.

_Salón de juntas, castillo Potter_

-Mi Lord, hemos en estos días hablado de su regreso y todos los planes que tiene, pero, no en que momento volverá a aparecer.

-Eso, va a ser muy pronto mi querido y fiel Lucius, muy pronto…

Se había montado a uno de los perales que rodeaba el claro para ver el castillo, se veía imponente, y tenia una vista preciosa; lastimosamente, eso no se comparaba para Draco con el verde de los ojos de Harry, quien en ese momento se venia acercando a el claro y por lo cual decidió quedarse ahí, en silencio, mirando todo lo que hacía y todos los sentimientos que pasaban por esas hermosas gemas que se encontraban tristes y que le hicieron estrujar el corazón.

Harry no quería que Draco se fuera, no así, no sin que supiera lo que en su joven corazón le hacia sentir; pero no se atrevía a decírselo, porque, aunque el rubio fuera muy caballeroso con el, no sabia como reaccionaria.

Se sentó junto a la cascada con mirada perdida, mientras arrojaba piedrecillas, y mascullo las palabras que tanto quería decirle a su príncipe, pero, que no se atrevía por miedo a que le destruyesen su pobre corazoncito.

-_Te amo_, Te amo tanto Draco, que mi corazón está llorando porque hoy te vas de mi lado- Dijo mientras una lagrima se deslizaba sobre su mejilla.

Por otro lado el corazón de Draco se paralizo para volver a bombear con fuerza, llenándole el cuerpo de un calorcito que lo hacia sentir bien, pero que a la vez, lo hacia sentir muy triste porque, aunque los dos sintiesen lo mismo, no podría ser, no por ahora, porque vivían en reinos diferentes, en países diferentes, los cuales se separaban por un mar.

Se bajó a prisa y en silencio del peral, con las piernas temblándole y el corazón casi fuera del pecho, pero con una meta en frente: Demostrarle a Harry que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

A la lágrima que resbaló, le siguieron muchas mas por sus sonrosadas mejillas, pero sintió como un cuerpo calido lo apretaba contra si y le besaba sus cabellos. El olor a hierbabuena y pino le llego a sus fosas nasales sabiendo así que era Draco quien lo consolaba.

-Se que lloras por mi partida mi bello ángel, pero no deseo ver esas bellas gemas apagarse, porque mi corazón llora al igual por mi partida, porque puede ser que en muchos años no te pueda volver a ver vida mía. –dijo mientras volteaba con suavidad a Harry quedando frente a frente mostrándole el rostro del moreno sonrosado y surcado de lagrimas, las cuales terminó quitando con suavidad. -Pero deseo que sepas, que desde el momento en que te conocí, mi corazón late por ti, porque, aunque me cueste mucho decir esas dos palabras, que alegran el alma, mis sentimientos por ti, poseen la misma intensidad, con la cual se que sientes por mi. Porque yo también te amo –Terminó diciendo mientras tomaba suavemente el mentón del ojiverde y lo besaba, su primer beso, un beso que le supo a gloria, pero también a hiel, porque sabría que dejaría con el corazón vuelto pedazos a ese tierno chico, todo por su partida.

Harry sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de emoción pero a la vez de tristeza, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas dentro de ese beso; porque, a sus once años, sabia que el amor le había llegado, y sabia que por las distancias, quizás en mucho tiempo, no se podría realizar. Se aferro a Draco como su tabla de salvación, mientras los dos profundizaban el beso con sus inexpertos labios; pero con tanto sentimiento, que era imposible descifrarlo.

-¡Hay mi bebe ya es un hombre!- Narcissa

-¡Que tierno, nuestro Harry esta enamorado!- Minerva

-Lastima que nos vayamos hoy, mi bebe estará descorazonado -Narcissa

-Ni se diga de Harry señora Narcissa, el pobre se nota que lo ama- Minerva

-Mi hermanito, se repondrá, pero se que no dejara de amar a su hijo nunca, los Potter, solo aman una vez; aunque con Papá fue la excepción; pero se que si mi hermano se enamoró de su hijo, su corazón será de él para siempre.- Hermione

-Si es así, entonces cuando tengan la edad para casarse, les daré a los dos mi bendición; se que mi hijo lo ama también, lo he visto en sus ojos, y así seamos fríos, y dignos herederos de nuestro reino, los Malfoy, también amamos una sola vez en nuestras vidas- Narcissa

-Me alegro, así podríamos en unos cuantos años, organizar la boda de los dos- Minerva

Y así las tres mujeres terminaron tomando su té, mientras al fondo, el paisaje mostraba a un par de chicos besándose.

_Esa noche…_

-Nos veremos pronto Potter- Se despidió Lucius mientras entraba al carruaje donde su esposa e hijo ya estaban montados.

-No lo dudes- Sonrío James, mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Adiós Harry, se despidió Draco, quien en un arranque, eso si, pidiéndole permiso a su madre, se bajó del carruaje y abrazó al pelinegro- Recuerda que te amo- Le susurró en su oído, para luego besarle una mejilla para despues a Hermione le besaba el dorso de la mano y también la abrazarla- Cuídalo por mi Hermione, por favor –le susurró el platino

-Eso ni se pregunta Malfoy.- le respondió mientras le sonreía y le daba dos besos en las mejillas.

-Draco. Vamos, sube ya- Dijo su madre con vos apacible, ayudando a su hijo.

-Hasta luego a todos, y gracias por su hospitalidad, James

-Hasta pronto Narcissa, nos veremos en navidad –Se despidió James junto con su esposo e hijos, mientras el carruaje se iba.

Harry no podía contener mas las lagrimas, y de eso su hermana se dio cuenta porque, se lo llevó de nuevo al castillo, ante la mirada confusa de sus padres, quienes no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de estar solos y escabullirse por el bosque, a hacer… cositas.

Hermione se llevo a su hermano a su habitación, donde lloró, como hacía mucho no lo hacia y eso la entristeció un poco.

-Hermanito, no te preocupes, te ama, lo dijo, y le prometí que te cuidaría, y lo menos que el quisiera en estos momentos es verte triste. Así que regálame una sonrisa de esas que iluminan como el sol, porque no me gusta verte triste.

-Se fue…- Decía como un mantra mientras lloraba con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

-Y te ama Harry, ¡TE AMA!, ¿no te parece hermoso Harry?- Dijo un poco exaltada la castaña, cogiendo a Harry de los hombros para que la mirase

-Pero y…

-Si me hablas de distancias, hay muchas maneras de que se vean, hasta se pueden escribir, y recuerda que en navidad los volveremos a ver; así que no te preocupes, ¿si?

-Me ama- Dijo tocándose los labios, mientras una pequeña sonrisa afloraba de su rostro.

-¡Si que eres lento Harry!- se burló Hermione- Pero me alegra que al fin hayas entendido.- Susurro mientras salía sonriendo de la habitación, dejando solo a un enamoradizo Harry.

_**Notas finales:**_ _Bueno espero que les haya gustado... y como ya saben dudas, comentarios, howlers, hechizos y demas mandar un reviewcito _


End file.
